


SuperHannah

by memoriesaremine



Series: The SuperHannah Saga [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, It's just Ethan being the best big brother around, Nightmares, Superheroes, This is what they deserve, Tooth Rotting Fluff, lex has never wanted kids w ethan more in her LIFE, no beta we die like men, nothing bad happens, this is disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine
Summary: Hannah has a bad dream, and Ethan tells her a story to try and make her feel better.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: The SuperHannah Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738864
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	SuperHannah

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this idea in passing in We Survived The Crisis, Babe, but you don't need to have read that to read this!!
> 
> Set pre-Black Friday

Hannah couldn’t sleep. She’d woken in the night after a terrible dream. A dream in which she was trapped in the Hatchetfield mall, all by herself. Webby was whispering to her that Ethan and Lexie were dead and that she was going to die, too. Then a big, green doll with tentacles over its mouth had grabbed onto her and pulled. Pulled her into its mouth and was about to bite down. That’s when Hannah had woken up. 

She tossed and turned, trying to fall back asleep, but it was impossible now. All she could see when she closed her eyes was that big green monster, with those big eyes bearing down on her. 

She didn’t want to bother Lexie, especially since Ethan was over, but she really wanted to see them. 

“Lexie?” She called. “Ethan?” 

No reply. Hannah started to panic. Had Webby been trying to warn her. Were Lexie and Ethan really in trouble? 

“Lexie!” She said louder. “Ethan!” 

“One, sec, Banana!” She heard Lexie call back this time, and breathed a sigh of relief. They were here. They were safe. 

Lexie entered the room, trying to hide her irritation, to see Hannah looking terrified. Her expression softened. “What’s wrong, Banana?” 

“Bad dream. Where’s Ethan?” 

“I’m right here,” Ethan said, moving around Lex to sit next to Hannah on the bed. “What’s shakin’, Banana? You okay?” 

“Bad dream,” Hannah said again. “Bad blood.” 

“It was just a dream, Banana,” Lexie said. “It can’t hurt you. Now get some sleep, okay?” 

“No.” Hannah felt like she was about to cry. “Can’t sleep! I’ll see him again! He’ll get me!” 

“Hannah -” Lexie began, but Ethan cut her off. 

“Hey, Banana Split,” he said, kneeling on the floor to look her in the eye. Hannah met his eyes, even though it wasn’t something she normally liked. But Ethan was different, Ethan was good. “What if I told you a story to scare the monsters away, hmm?” 

“Yeah!” Hannah liked stories. And it would keep Ethan here longer.  
“You need to go to sleep, Hannah,” Lexie scolded. “You’ve got school in the morning.” 

“Oh, come on, Lex,” Ethan said with a grin down at Hannah. “I haven’t seen Banana all day. One story, and she’ll be out. Right, Banana?” 

Hannah nodded at Lexie, who looked at her and sighed, but she was trying to hide a smile. “Ugh, you are so not making this easy,” she said to Ethan. “Okay. I’m hungry so I’m going to go put some tater tots in the toaster oven. Bedtime when I’m done. Sound fair?” 

Hannah and Ethan both nodded, and Lexie left them for the kitchen. Hannah could hear her open the freezer and pull the pan out of the drawer. It made her feel better knowing that Lexie was close by, and Ethan was right here. 

“Alright, Banana Split,” Ethan said, putting his arm around Hannah, who snuggled up to him and listened. “Once upon a time, there was a brave superhero named SuperHannah. Her name was Hannah so it was convenient.” Hannah giggled when he said that. “She had magic powers and talked to an imaginary spider from outer space.” 

Hannah punched him in the arm. “Webby is real!” 

“Okay, okay,” Ethan said, putting his free hand up and laughing. “I’m sorry. Anyway, all of Hatchetfield loved SuperHannah, and she fought off bad guys and monsters left and right and kept all of Hatchetfield safe. And when SuperHannah felt scared, when the monster was really big or the bad guys had an army, she always remembered that she was stronger than they were, and that monsters couldn’t hurt her as long as she was brave.” Ethan paused and looked down at her. “You brave, Banana Split?” 

“I try,” Hannah said softly. “It’s hard sometimes.” 

“I know it is, kid,” Ethan replied. “But lemme tell you what. You’re brave as they come, and as long as you’re brave, and you remember SuperHannah, then no nightmares can hurt you, ‘kay?” 

“Kay! But only if you’re my sidekick.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes fondly. “Sure, I’ll be your sidekick.” 

Hannah gave Ethan a big hug as Lex came in, back from her tater tot quest. 

“Alright, you two,” Lex said. “Storytime’s over.” 

She wrapped her arms around Ethan and pulled him out of bed. He gasped and pretended to be afraid. He struggled against Lexie’s grip, though not so hard as to accidentally hurt her. 

“Oh, no! I’ve been captured by a monster!” Ethan said with a mischievous smile, getting a gentle slap on the arm and a ‘you asshole’ from Lex. “Save me, SuperHannah!” 

“Ethan this is not going to put her to sleep!” Lexie protested. 

Hannah leaped out of bed and tackled Lexie, sending all three of them sprawling on the ground in fits of laughter. Lexie decided to join their fun. 

“I am a monster!” Lexie said as she pounced on Ethan, pinning him to the ground. “Who eats annoying boys when they don’t listen to her! And now he’s mine!” Lexie gave her best evil laugh, which wasn’t very effective with the affectionate smile she was giving Ethan. 

“You hear that SuperHannah?” Ethan said from beneath Lex, widening his eyes. “She’s gonna eat me!” 

“No!” Hannah said, pulling Lexie off of him and making her arms as wide as she could to shield Ethan playfully. “You can’t have Ethan. He’s MY sidekick.” 

“Sidekick.” Lex snorted and Ethan glared at her. Hannah kicked her in the shin with her socked feet. “Ow! Okay, okay, you’ve defeated me,” Lexie said, putting her hands up in surrender. “I won’t eat Ethan if you go to bed.” 

“See, Hannah,” Ethan said as Lex helped him up. “You’re pretty brave, huh?” 

“I saved you!” Hannah said excitedly. 

“You sure did,” Ethan said, tousling her hair and looking at Lex. “But I don’t think Lex-monster’s gonna be too happy if you don’t go to bed now. Besides, superheroes need their sleep.”

Hannah suddenly felt tired, and she let Ethan scoop her up and carry her back to her bed, Lexie following closely behind. Hannah could see the rare, genuine smile that lit up her face. She almost wanted to tell Ethan to turn around and look at it. 

Ethan lay Hannah down in bed, and Lexie helped him tuck her in. 

“So no more nightmares, tonight, huh, SuperHannah?” Ethan said. 

“Nope!” Hannah replied. And somehow she knew that it was true. 

“Good,” Ethan said. “Sleep tight, Banana Split.” 

“‘Night, Ethan.” 

He turned to Lex. “I’d better get going. Try to sneak in before… you know…” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lex said. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which made Hannah groan. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sidekick.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes and walked out the door, and Lexie watched him go. She was smiling a lot tonight. 

“He’s pretty good,” Hannah said to her.

“Yeah,” Lexie said, something like longing creeping into her voice. “He is pretty good. Now, bedtime, you. If you have another nightmare wake me up, okay Banana?” 

“Won’t have another one,” Hannah reassured her. “Night Lexie.” 

“Night, Banana,” Lexie said. She leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. 

Before she fell asleep again, Hannah thought of SuperHannah and her sidekicks, Lexie and Ethan. She wasn’t scared anymore, and the big green doll monster didn’t haunt her again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make me very happy and are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> Tumblr: @thegalwhoreallylikesmusicals


End file.
